


Out of Place

by ChaosYroeth



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Parting Ways Ending (Life is Strange 2), There's a rock too, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosYroeth/pseuds/ChaosYroeth
Summary: Daniel is now the same age Sean was when everything happened to them. And growing up has been hard. Mostly because now he fully understands how their lives were pulled away from them in the most unfair way. He would be forever grateful for all Sean did for him. He would be forever grateful for Chris always being there for him. He would be forever grateful for Claire, Stephen and Karen trying to be a family for him when his own was taken away. And he loves all of them so much.But every day he still thinks what his life was supposed to be. Every day he asks himself if he would still feel out of place if he had the chance to live the normal life he was supposed to have.Maybe this time the universe is willing to give him the chance.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a multi chapter fic so I don't know how it'll go but I hope you like it. ^-^  
> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there's any mistake.

_Daniel was amazed by the view right in from of him. The sun rising from the back of the rocks, bringing the heat so well-known at this point. The wind gently blowing his hair and the sounds he could hear from afar, wondering if they belonged to the animals his brother told him about._

_It wasn't the first time he and Sean wandered around Away to see the beauty of the surroundings, but it was the first time they went camping alone. After a long time, at least. It was good to spend time around his brother again, just the wolf brothers and the nature. But even then, Daniel was still having a hard time looking his brother in the eye, literally._

_But last night was really fun, and he knew Sean was trying his best not to worry him, so he had to try to overcome his guilt too. And he knew for sure they would have other chances to come back here some more times to have this time together. Before leaving for good._

_Daniel just hopes they wait a little longer so he can recover from everything for good._

_They were just walking back to the city and Sean was talking something about deserts and plants, but Daniel got too caught by the view and stopped to look at the horizon. At least until his brother’s voice picked up his attention._

_“Daniel,” Sean called him. “I see something behind this rock. Can you bring it over?”_

_Daniel took some steps closer to see what his brother was talking about, and then he saw the shining stone among the rocks over there._

_“Ah, gotcha! I see!” He was always excited when he could use his powers to help with something. “Here it comes,” he said rising his hand._

_Both of them looked at the flying stone getting closer until Daniel could grab it. The object had beautiful colors and would shine with the sunlight behind them._

_“Oooh, look at that! So cool.”_

_“Yep, we’re taking this treasure,” Sean said while Daniel gave him the stone so he could pack it in._

_They already have plenty of things they’ve collected along the way, it would be so cool to have all of them hanging around at their house in Mexico. Funny how he was starting to value these random things like Sean did. But he gets it now._

_They were all reminders of everything they’ve gone through together._

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

_Some weeks after receiving Sean’s photos_

_Two weeks till Sean’s 23th birthday_

“Oh god. Free at least,” Daniel thought out loud while leaving the school gates, followed by a bunch of his fellow students. He just had his last classes and now they’re free, it has been extra tiring this last weeks. He was just excited for his break.

He kept walking and looking at his phone, searching for a song on his playlist that would fit in his mood right now. A chill music he could vibe to while walking back to his house. He didn’t have any plans for the day yet. He was alone at the house, since his grandparents traveled to see an old friend who wasn’t in her best time. So he basically would be all alone for at least one more week or so, and he don’t have anything planned yet.

Then he sees Chris just some steps ahead of him, leaning on a tree near the school gates and doing some painting on his notebook. He takes some steps closer till he sees Chris’ eyes rising to meet his at the same time he takes his earbuds off.

“Hey there,” Daniel says with the little bit of hesitation he shouldn’t have. Not around Chris at least. But he smiles regardless.

“Hi Dan,” Chris says putting his notebook on the floor and smiling at him too.

“So…how were your classes today?” Oh my god, why is he so uneasy?

“Um, fine, the usual,” the boy says looking up at the sky, making his eyes reflect its colors perfectly. Goddammit. “And what about yours?” Chris asks just as Daniel sits by his side at the tree.

“You know, the usual too. Boring usual.”

“Makes sense,” both of them make a weak giggle at their small talk. But quickly they got caught in an awkward silence.

“Um…” Daniel said.

“So…” Chris said at the same time.

Daniel made an exasperated sigh.

“Chris, can we talk?”

“Yeah. Of course we can talk” he could see Chris’ eyes looking at him, but he could hear the hesitation in his voice.

“I mean, I–,” Daniel wasn’t sure how to start this conversation, but here probably isn’t the best place. “Do you have anything planned for tonight? Maybe we could see a new movie and order some pizza and stuff, like we used to,” Daniel said trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Actually I promised Sheila I would go play the new Call of Honor with her tonight,”

“Oh, yeah, it’s totally fine, we can do it any other–“

“But I guess she would understand if I make her wait one more day,” Chris said with a small smile.

“Oh,” Daniel was trying hard not to give an embarrassing smile right now. “Are you sure? It would be super cool but if you don’t want to do it tonight that’s cool too.”

“Totally sure dude. I downloaded a new bunch of horror movies that I want to see. You’re in?”

“Horror movies? Uhh, you know, they’re all really boring. Don’t ya think?” the moment these words left his mouth he saw the mocking smirk on Chris’ face.

“You liar! I know very well you’re terrified of horror movies Diaz,” Chris said grinning.

“Shut up! Don’t mock me, they ARE terrifying, ok?” He says laughing and pushing Chris’ shoulder weakly.

“Nah don’t worry, I’ll let you hug me if you get too scared,” the mocking tone went away as fast as it came, giving place to a light blush in Chris’ cheeks. “I mean– I’m just kidding. Not that I would mind, like–. Just forget what I said.”

“Right. Sure. You pick the movies then”

“So, at my house or yours?”

“Come to my palace. We can use the TV in the living room, Claire and Stephen won’t be there to reclaim it so we’re good.”

“Fine by me. I’ll text you before knocking your door.”

Daniel got up from the ground and looked at the other boy for a second. “Want to walk back with me?”

“Oh, I’m waiting Melissa, I need to talk to her,” Chris raised his fist and hold it to him “But see you tonight?”

“See you!” He smiled and bumped their fists.

Daniel then turned back to his walk and put in his earbuds again.

He just wanted to be able to act naturally around his best friend again and stop being totally lame.

This awkwardness. It isn’t supposed to be part of their friendship. And it was entirely Daniel’s fault.

Robert was going to throw a party last Saturday. A big one. Daniel didn’t even know the guy that well, but he knew enough to allow him to go to that party with Chris. The hardest part was convincing Chris. They had never been to any real party like that before, only some sleepovers in their friends’ houses, but that don’t even count. Chris is just too much of a homebody. But Daniel told him how it would be cool and good for them to have a fun time and how Sean used to go to parties with his friends when he was their age. Somehow Chris got convinced to go with him.

And it was as chaotic as anyone expects a party like that to be. They were so lost at the beginning, but as the time went they found some friends and started sharing drinks. That’s when everything went downhill.

Chris and Daniel had never drunk before, not for real. This meaning, both of them had no idea how you’re supposed to drink, especially for the first time like this. They were so gone so fast they didn’t even realize it. When Daniel came back to his house he got the greatest scold of all time from Claire, who didn’t sleep a wink from the moment he left for his official first party. _Don’t drink…too much, okay?_ She said. And then he stayed all night long puking over the toilet. When he woke up the next day, he only had flashes of the previous night.

Like when Chris took the first sip and said disgusted _no way I’m taking any of that,_ or the time Daniel was sharing his fifth cup with him and said _this one isn’t that bad right?_ Daniel remembers how he jumped on the pool with his clothes on, regardless of Chris trying to hold him, leaving with them all soaked. And how he and Chris went to the back of the house, with Daniel almost passing out on the grass and Chris having to help him walk straight.

And that part in special was stuck on Daniel’s mind, repeating over and over.

“Come on loser, we drank almost the same amount, you can’t be that bad,” Chris was trying to hold Daniel standing with one arm wrapped around his back. And their faces were so close. Even in the dark, Chris’ eyes seemed to have a light on its own. Daniel felt so dazed, he didn’t know if it was from the alcohol or something else.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Daniel said out of nowhere.

“What!?” they both stopped walking and now Chris was staring right at him.

“You’re– so…” Daniel started to leaning in. And Chris wasn’t moving away.

And then they were kissing. Kissing with Daniel soaking the two of them and spreading grass blades and mud all over Chris, but he will never forget what it felt like.

But he doesn’t remember any further. Daniel had no idea what they did after that kiss or how they managed to leave and get to their houses, and it sucks so bad. It feels like his brain used his last neurons to remember that kiss. The only thing he knows now is how they didn’t talk about what happened ever since.

But that was so wrong. Daniel was so angry at himself. When he took Chris to that party he wanted his friend to have a great time. He wasn’t supposed to kiss him. But now he fucked everything up, and it felt like he was the responsible for hurting their friendship.

Chris is one of the most important people of his life. He was literally the reason why Daniel managed to hold on back then, and even now. Daniel has to fix this. He has to apologize tonight, even if–

“Aaawgh!?” What the… _Ouch._ Did he really just tripped in public and fell to the ground like a potato bag? He really has to start looking to the ground when he’s walking.

_God, this is so embarrassing_. He quickly got up from the ground and looked around to see if anyone saw his tragedy. There was just an old lady across the street. Staring right into him. Come on now, this is ridiculous. He just patted his clothes and pretended nothing happened at all.

He looked at the ground looking for what made him stumble like a clown in the middle of the street. Right there in the sidewalk was some kind of shining stone. And it wasn’t even a small one. When he kneeled down to grab the thing, he felt himself being pulled an eternity back in time.

_Daniel, I see something behind this rock. Can you bring it over?_

“No way”.

*

Daniel walked all the way studying the stone in his hand. It’s been six years, but he knows for sure he is holding an identical stone to the one his brother found in the Canyons back then. It had the same colors, the same shining under the sun. Hell, even the sensation of holding it was the same.

How could he find something so similar after all this time? It couldn’t be the same. That old stone is with Sean. Everything they had is with Sean, in Mexico. His brother kept everything.

He put the stone into his pocket as he reach his front door and picked his keys, opening the door and locking it once he was inside.

“Rosa! I’m home,” he shouted and immediately heard the fuss coming from upstairs. In less than a second his roommate was jumping all over him. “Hi girl, missed me? Come, gotta fill your bowl.”

After some playing he let his dog alone and went to his bedroom, picking up his phone and texting Stephen.

_[02:48pm] Daniel: Hi grandpa, just got home. I ate at school so I’m good._

He was actually proud he was able to get Stephen into the smartphones, but the old man was all into the new technologies. Just a few seconds later he received an audio from him.

_“Hi honey, how are you? Everything’s okay? Are you eating enough? Remember to ask Charles if you need any help ok?”_ He heard Claire’s voice from the phone. _“Yes, and call us if you need to. I’m always with the phone”_ He heard Stephen’s voice from a small distance before Claire returned. _“We love you, we’re coming back soon ok? Bye sweetie.”_

“Hi grandma,” he decided to send an audio too “I’m fine, I swear. Everything’s good and I’m a better cooker than you think,” he said laughing because he actually was starting to get better. “Love you too, bye!” He finished sending the audio, quickly changing the chat.

_[02:52pm] Enano: call u soon?_

He went to change his school clothes while waiting for a reply.

_[02:56pm] Superbro: just a sec. finishing an engine_

He took the time to brush his teeth and clean some of the mess in his room. He was doing a pretty good job keeping the house clean all by himself, Claire would be shocked. About ten minutes later, he heard his phone ringing.

He accepted the call and right after his brother’s face appeared all covered in oil.

“Hello lightweight,” _ugh_ , Sean will hold his first hangover against him forever now.

“Hola, pig-pen,” he laughed at his brother’s dirty face.

“ _Eww_ , that one was a bitch,” Sean said making a funny face towards the car. “How you doing enano? Everything okay?”

“My god, grandma just asked me the same thing. I can actually survive in a house alone without setting it on fire, shocked?”

“You? Doubt it. I bet Rosa is the one keeping everything from falling apart”

“Maybe you’re right,” Daniel said smiling, but quickly picked up a serious tone. “What about you Sean, you’re ok, right? Did you have any other trouble?” He couldn’t avoid worrying about his brother, especially after he got robbed while closing his shop two months ago. He should’ve been there to help him.

“Ehh, you know. It’s good. This last week I got some good costumers. And tourist season is about to start so I guess I’ll have some nice money. And Ale’s dad is still looking you for me, you don’t need to worry bro, serious.”

“ _Hunf_ , okay,” he will never stop being grateful that Sean was able to find one of their dad’s best friend from teenagehood some weeks after he made it to Puerto Lobos. Sean told Daniel about his first weeks at their dad’s land when they managed to talk again for the first time. The man took Sean in and literally saved his life when he was all alone at their then-falling-apart old house. He gave Sean work until he could open a repair shop on his own. _You’re a good man, just like your father._ Alessandra was his daughter, and now Sean’s closest friend.

“But hey now, about you. Are you really cool there, sleeping in the dark, all alone at night?” Oh no, he could see Sean’s evil smile through the phone. “Aren’t you scared at all? Maybe you could ask Chris to come make you compa–“

“Shut up!” Daniel was all shades of red already. Sean’s was the only one who knew about what happened at the party.

“Come on dude, haven’t you talked with him yet?”

“I will! Tonight…but it’s not like something’s going to happen bro. I’ll only apologize so we can go back to normal. That’s all.”

“Yeah sure. But don’t you think it would be better if you were honest with him instead?”

“What do you mean honest? I am being honest,” he saw Sean looking at him and chuckling a little.

“You know enano, I think I have to let you figure this out by yourself.”

“Good, I didn’t call you for your romantic advices. You suck at it.” Sean laughed at his mocking face.

“You bet! But why did you then? Do you need anything?”

He looked at his brother and hesitated for a second. He hates to bring it up when they’re talking. Their past. Sometimes Daniel tried to pretend nothing bad ever happened to them. That Sean just decided to go live in Mexico and be a mechanic because he wanted to, and could come back any second. But he wasn’t ten anymore. And as the years go by it gets harder to ignore how much of it it’s on him.

“Sean…Do you still have our things? You know, those…”

“Of course I have. You know I kept them here. Why?”

“Do you remember that stone we found that day on the Canyons?” _the last day before..._ “That shining one?”

“Oh, yes. I even wrapped a wire around it to hang in my backpack,”

“Is it there?”

“Yeah, you want to see it? Wait just a sec,” then Sean got up and left the phone for some instants, coming back with a box in his hands. “They’re all here. I keep them in my room,” Sean said while he searched through all the stuff.

“Just a second,” he started to search on the box more angrily.

After some more seconds, he saw Sean turning the box over his table and checking every item. “I swear it’s here enano, but…” he kept going through the items but ended staring at the table with empty hands. “I don’t know what happened, it’s in my room somewhere I think,” he heard his brother say with a guilty voice.

“Hey Sean, it’s all good, don’t worry.”

“Sorry, I’ll search for it ok? But why do you want to see it?”

“Nah. It just came to my mind. No big deal,” the stone he just found outside was sitting at his desk, staring back at him. No point in bugging his brother with it, probably he’s just making things up. “Anyway, any plans for the day?”

“Just got to finish some requests and buy some new tools later”

“Uhh, ok. I need to get the house ready to see movies tonight with Chris. Don’t want to delay you too.”

“The house, huh?” Sean said laughing. “Ok, have fun tonight, text me if you need any help. And remember to close the windows, we don’t want you to be kidnaped.”

“Well, if it happens at least the cops will know straight away where to find me,” they both laughed a little. “Adiós bro, love you”

“Love you too enano,” after this Sean ended the call and Daniel got up to sit in his bed.

Sean has been extra busy with his work lately. School has been taking most of Daniel’s time over the years too. Sometimes he misses the time they spent together playing online over the past years, or even before…before. It makes him think what could’ve been if things were different. But there’s no use in thinking about that now.

He laid back and brought the stone with his powers to take another look at it. Is he exaggerating? Probably he is.

He still had a few hours till Chris came here. Maybe he could take a nap, just to make sure he can make it throughout the night. He set the stone on his chest and closed his eyes.

*

Daniel doesn’t know how much he slept, but it barely felt like 10 minutes. Maybe there’s no sleeping for him today. He reached for his phone on his bed but feel just the stone touch his hand. _Ugh_ where did he put it?

The moment Daniel tried to get up from his bed, he slammed his face full force into the wall.

“ _Oouch_ , what the–“ when he actually opens his eyes to see where he’s going, something seems out of place. Actually, a lot of things seemed out of place here. Like this wall. This wasn’t his room at all. _Am I dreaming? Where the fuck is this._

Taking a better look, this room remembered him a bit of Sean’s old room. Just…different. From the few times he sneaked into his older brother’s room, it looked very similar. Except for the LED lights, and the television on the wall with his playbox, and the computer.

He got up from the bed and wandered around the room, taking a look around. He looked outside the window. It was the street he last saw more than 6 years ago.

“What…”

Going through the desk, he found his phone – actually it wasn’t his phone at all – and turned it on. _August, 2016._

What kind of dream is this? Is it– no, it can’t be real. But it didn’t felt like a dream at all. Is it what lucid dreams Karen told him about were supposed to feel like?

He kept looking through the room trying to make sense of what was happening, till he saw a shadow running outside the window. When he looked over nobody was there. He walked to the door and opened it at the same time he heard the front door opening.

He had barely any time to react before he saw something running and throwing small arms around him.

“Danny!!”

He looked down and almost didn’t recognize the small kid hugging him. The one he only ever saw in some old photos.

“Sean?”


	2. Chapter Two

Daniel kept staring at the boy with the most puzzled face one can make, till he saw him moving his head upwards to look at him, confused.

“Hey? Didn’t you miss me? It’s been two days,” the kid let go of the hug and took some steps back, looking disappointed.

There was so much going on in Daniel’s head right now, but nothing at the same time. Confusion is spreading all over his body second by second and he was feeling a little dizzy. _What’s going on?_

Wake up Daniel. It’s a dream, wake up. Wake up. _Wake up._

“Is it really you Sean?” That’s everything logical Daniel could come up to. A question he already knew the answer, but it didn’t mean it makes sense. Maybe he was hoping he would just wake up at any second now and realized that he was, in fact, having the weirdest dream his brain could make up.

The little boy stared at him, now just as puzzled as him. It lasted some seconds, enough to make Daniel want to yell. But then the little boy started laughing and gave Daniel’s belly a light punch.

“Stop messing with me, jerk,” The kid said with a laugher, then stopped and looked at the ground. “I bet you didn’t even notice I wasn’t here.”

Whatever was going on here, Daniel was clearly not following up to the little Sean expectations. While he was still standing there like some statue, the boy started to take steps towards his – his? – bedroom. Daniel stopped him with a hand messing the boy’s hair.

“Hey, I– Uh…I did, of course I missed you. I just… I was…”

“Locked in your room? I know, nerd,” said the boy smiling. He was trying to think about what to say when he heard another voice coming from the outside. The voice that’s…

“Sean, mijo, you left your backpack in the car. Don’t forget to pick it later.” The man entered the door carrying a box of toys, putting it besides the couch. “And take your toys to your room too. Oh, hi son.” Esteban said looking to Daniel.

Daniel went completely stunned. Stuck in place with his heart drumming right inside his ears and feeling his air quickly leaving his lungs. He started trembling and there was nothing going on in his head. No desire for a logical explanation, no thoughts about what was real or not, no confusion. The only thing he was seeing was his father right in front of him.

After so many years, after so many old dreams.

He slowly walked across the room until he was face to face with Esteban. He put one of his hands on the older man’s cheek, feeling the beard there prickling his fingers, like he was supposed to vanish as soon as Daniel touched him. But he didn’t.

So Daniel strongly wrapped his arms around his father and pulled him to the tightest hug, not even knowing if he was hurting him from how strong he was holding, pressing his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Dad…” his voice came out so broken not even him recognized it.

“Heey, my son, what’s wrong?” He could feel his father hugging him back and holding his head gently. Daniel strength disappeared and he no longer could hold back his shaking or the sobbing.

“Dad…what’s happening?” Sean asked just behind them, his voice sounding on the edge of tears for seeing his big brother crying.

“Mijo, why don’t you go take a shower to clean yourself while I talk with your brother. Please?”

“But–“ he tried to stay but his father’s face was pleading. “Okay dad…”

Daniel then felt himself being dragged to the couch, where his father sit down with him still cuddled to his chest. He felt his hands going through his hair and on his back while he calmed down. He doesn’t know for how long. Maybe it’s been one minute, or it could be thirty. But surely wasn’t nearly enough.

“Can we talk now?” Daniel made a little nod when his father asked, with his face still hidden on his chest. Suddenly he was feeling nine again, like nothing never happened and could never happen with them, together. “What is happening, Daniel?”

_I don’t know!_ He wanted to shout. For years he wished he could see his father again, talk to him. He didn’t even get a chance to see his father for the last time years ago.

“Come on mijo, talk to me,” a hand pushes Daniel slightly back and he felt his father looking at him.

“I miss you,” was everything Daniel could come up to with a strangled voice and teary eyes, what he really wanted to say to his father every day of his life. “And I miss Sean, and I feel so alone sometimes,” he rubbed his face and tried to clean up some tears that still managed to escape his eyes.

“Oh,” Esteban put one arm around his shoulders and brought him closer, “Look… I know things start to get tough going through your age Daniel. Really, I've been there. I always thought I needed to keep my problems to myself, because mamá and papá had enough of them already. But I regret it now. So I want to be sure you know you don’t have to face it all alone. I’m always here for you my son, whenever you need,” he saw his father looking at him with a reassuring smile. “And I know Sean would never say it, but he's the one trying to catch your attention all the time. We are here for you,” he said grabbing one of Daniel’s hands. “How about we have a Games Day like before, huh? The three of us.”

“That would be awesome dad,” Daniel said trying to give him a smile and clean up the rest of the tears away.

“Ok, let’s do it after dinner then. I still have some check-ups to do. Go talk to your brother, he came all the way wanting to tell you his adventures with Mike,” he said bringing Daniel’s head towards him and hiving him a kiss on the forehead. “And remember hijo, talk to me whenever you want, ok?”

“Ok dad, I will.”

As he sees his dad going downstairs he needs to stop an urge of immediately follow him, but he stayed in the couch with his arms on his legs. But now, _what the fuck is going on_. This isn’t a dream. It cannot be, he’s not crazy, it IS real. But it clearly isn’t supposed to be.

He picked his phone in his shorts and lighted it. Thank god there wasn’t a password. He went through his messages. He didn’t recognize any single name in his contact list. No, wait, Adam…He vaguely remembers this guy, he was one of Sean’s friends back in Seattle. Or back here. There wasn’t much in their messages, they talked sometimes about games releases, gaming events, some bands. There were some new messages he hadn’t opened, but he decided to not open it now. He was overwhelmed enough already.

He could freak out as much as he wants, but he is here nonetheless. And he wasn’t going to waste his time just asking himself questions he can’t answer.

So he stands up and wandered around the living room. _Wow,_ everything is almost how it used to be in the back of his brain. Their house…he missed it so much. What he wouldn't give so they never had to leave it. But he’s right here. They’re right here. They…

_Sean._ He walked to his brother door and knocked, hearing quick steps inside the room and soon the door was being open, revealing a cute version of his big brother. But more concerned this time.

“Are you ok Danny?”

“Of course I’m ok,” Daniel tried to give him a convincing smile.

“You were crying…”

“Yeah it… I was just…feeling alone. I missed you.”

“Really?!” He said with his eyes growing bigger, but then he was giving Daniel the easiest smile he ever saw. “I missed you too!” He said grabbing Daniel’s hand and pulling him inside the room “But it was so fun, Mike’s parents are so nice and his backyard is huuuge!”

His room. Daniel was hit by a truck of memories. This was his room. It has the same lighting, the same comfort. It’s was almost exactly like his old bedroom, just more…Sean. He walked to the bed on the same corner and sat down.

“Oh yeah? And what did you do there?” Daniel asked without stopping his eyes from going around the room.

“A lot of things! The first day we decided to go to the pool, Mike doesn’t know how to swim though, so I tried to teach him, but he is pretty bad,” the kid said with joy. “At night his dad let us use the tv and we made a theater in his room, it was awesome. I was afraid I wasn’t going to sleep in my bed, but it was ok.”

Oh, the first sleepover. Daniel still remembers when he did pretty much the same thing back with Noah.

“So yesterday we had to go to school, _yuck_. But when we came back we played pirates and did a search to the treasure! We had seen his mother making a pie before so we knew what we were looking for,” Sean said laughing.

That was so weird. Cute, but weird. Seeing his brother so happy about searching for pies and playing around. Sean has ever been the bigger brother for him, the strongest figure he has in his mind. So this is a side he never got the chance to see before. It made his heart warm.

“That’s so cool, bro,” he said smiling. “And what were you doing now? After your shower?”

“Oh, here? I was…um, I was drawing,” his brother said picking the paper and sitting by his side. It was a drawing of two pirates following a trail on the ground. “But it’s pretty bad, isn’t it? Mike’s mom is an artist, she said I should give it a try, but…It’s ugly,” he said with a low voice.

“Hey, how so? I think it’s amazing. I can’t draw like that!” Daniel said giving Sean his drawing back.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I mean it! You know what, I think you should practice, I think you will be a fantastic artist!”

“Really?” the kid’s face lighted up. “Ok! I will try, promise! And if a get better one day, I’ll drawn anything for you,” he said smiling.

“Hey, I’ll remember this promise!” Daniel felt happy. Really happy. He loved Sean’s drawings, he used to truly think Sean would be an artist someday, he still hopes. But after he got to Mexico Sean stopped believing he could be one. _I don’t have much time for drawing anymore, enano._ Deep down Daniel knows time wasn’t the only issue. He knows he’s one of the reasons Sean stopped. “Why don’t you start now? I’m not as good as you but maybe I can help.”

“Ah, that would be cool but…Mike and I weren’t doing homework while we were playing…And dad said a have to do mine before anything. Math _sucks_.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Daniel said laughing. “Maybe I can help you to make it quicker. Want help?”

“For real? Yes! Dad helped me with the last one but this one is harder. ”

“Alright, let’s do this then buddy,” Daniel said and waited while his brother went to get his backpack.

When Sean came back, he showed to Daniel his homework and they started to work on it. Daniel wasn’t so good at math when he was nine either, but he became pretty decent over the last years. So he hadn’t any problem with Sean’s homework, and his brother kept saying he was the best at math. It made him feel quite badass. They continued to do it for a good time, while Sean was telling Daniel what were his favorite subjects at school. Daniel was trying to make games to teach Sean his lesson, and the boy learned pretty fast. When they finished everything, they did as Daniel said and started to draw together. They were having a good time. That’s when they heard Esteban’s voice from the kitchen.

“Kids, there’s still some pizza left here, do you want some?”

“Oh, yes! Let’s go, Daniel.”

“Let’s go bro,” Daniel said following behind him.

Esteban took the pizza to the couch and the three of them gathered around it to eat. Sean decided to watch some cartoons, and Hawt Dawg Man was on. They were eating in silence while Sean repeated some lines he knew by heart. Daniel decided to join him on the few lines he still remembers after so many years. They both ended up laughing.

“Dad! Daniel taught me math today, we already finished my homework,” he said with his mouth full of pizza.

“Oh, he did? That’s awesome son,” Esteban said to Sean and laid his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Thank you mijo, I’ve been extra busy in the garage this week,” Daniel answered him with a smile and a nod. “Guys, I think it’s the perfect timing to play some games, what do you say Sean?”

“Yeah, let’s play! Can we enter your room Danny?”

“Of course you can bro,” Daniel proceed to his room with the others following him. Why don’t they put the Playbox in the living room instead? “Sean, you can pick the game, what do you wanna play?”

“Umm, let’s play Guitar Fighter! I want to beat your score this time.”

So they gathered on Daniel's bed and started to play it with two players, taking turns with the one who lost the last round, but Daniel was letting Sean win almost every round. Esteban wasn’t bad at all, Daniel was having a blast fighting with his score for real. After some more rounds they decided to play Mario, with each of them going on each level. They almost concluded the second world when Esteban decided to call it a day.

“Gamers, I’m beat, gonna head to bed early today,” he got up from the bed and smashed the two boys together for a hug. “Good night kids. And Daniel, don’t let Sean forget he has to go to bed before 10.”

Daniel nodded and he and his brother said together, “Night Dad!”

They decided to play something else and Daniel was going through his library so Sean could decide, when something caught his eye.

“Do you like Minecraft bro?” He asked Sean and watched his brother think about it for some time.

“Well, all the times I played it I kept dying and losing all my stuff,” Sean said laying his controller on the bed. “You said you would teach me, but it’s been some time,” he said trying to not meet Daniel gaze.

“We’re here now, do you still want to play it?”

“Ok, I guess.”

Daniel then started the game and created a new world, handing the controller to Sean so he could control the game.

“First things first, you have to collect some wood. So you gotta hit some trees and pick it to make your first tools. There! Go there and hit it.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah bro, nice job, now open your inventory.”

And Daniel kept helping Sean on how to proceed with the game, teaching him how he could make weapons and build shelter to stay away from the monsters at night. Soon enough Sean was going to the caves to search for better materials.

“Hey Danny, look how much iron I’ve got! Can I make an armor already?”

“Hell yeah, head back to your house and let’s make it.”

Sean kept making fast progress on the game. Then he decided he wanted to explore the map to see what he could find.

“Danny, look at this forest! Wow, so _huge_. Can you even imagine being in a forest for real?”

“You have no idea bro,” Daniel said chuckling. “Have you never been camping?”

“Well, only that time dad went fishing with us, but wasn’t even a forest for real, and we didn’t slept there,” Daniel watched as his brother climbed the trees to look at the pixelated world around him, a new idea prickling inside his mind.

“We could go camping then. I could ask dad to take us to a real forest, like an adventure, if you want for real.”

“Are you kidding? I want to!” Sean said with excitement. “But I thought you hated going out.”

“Me? No, of course not, I love to go camping,” Daniel actually meant it. He could go camping every month if he gets the chance. Old habits die hard after all.

“Umhum,” Sean looked at him as someone who wasn’t buying his words. “If you say so, I really want to go, it’ll be awesome!”

“Oh yeah, not scared at all?” Daniel said smiling at him.

“Of course not, I’m not a pussy,” he made a shocked face as soon as he said it. “Ops, my bad, a heard a guy say it on one song, don’t tell dad,” it actually made Daniel laugh for real. They’re the same as it seems.

“Ok, but don’t say it near people, rude,” he poked his brother on the cheek. Daniel then took a look at his phone to see the time. _10:02pm_. “Hey little guy, are you ready for bed? You’re already 2 minutes late.”

“Ah, but it’s so cool,” Sean said but then paused the game and yawned. “Ok, I think I’m ready,” he started to lay himself back on the bed. Then he hit his head on something and made a little _Ouch_. “What is this Daniel?”

He was holding the stone. Daniel looked at it surprised, he had completely forgotten about that thing.

“Oh it’s nothing, I just found it today and thought it was beautiful,” Sean kept looking at the stone in his hands.

“Yeah, I think so too,” he said putting it back on the bed. “But it’s hard as hell.” He said closing his eyes slowly.

“So…Do you want me to carry you to bed?”

“What? No! I can go,” he then turned the game down and started to leave the bed. Daniel decided to follow him. When they were there Sean climbed to his bed and turned to Daniel.

“Good night big bro, thanks for spending the day with me today, I loved it,” he said hugging Daniel. Daniel doesn’t know why but he was fighting a tear to not run out now. He hugged Sean too and placed a kiss on his hair.

“I loved it too. Sleep tight enano,” Sean broke the hug and stared at him.

“Huh? What did you call me?” He asked confused.

“It’s Spanish for ‘really short guy,’” Daniel said with a smile and Sean looked provoked.

“Hey! Will be taller than you one day, you’ll see!”

“Trust me bro, you won’t,” Daniel said letting go of his brother, walking back to the door and giving a last smile when his brother said bye again.

What the fuck was this day. Daniel doesn’t know what to think about it, but he hadn’t felt that happy in years. He sits at the bed completely wiped out, grabbing the stone his brother left there. He stared at it and couldn’t stop his brain from thinking about it. He undressed and laid on his bed with the stone by his side, blacking out almost instantly.

*

Daniel wakes suddenly with a heavy breathing like he had just ran out of air. He quickly leans on the bed with his elbows, looking around his room, now dark. Rosa is snoring peacefully by his side. He spots his phone on the same place he let it before. _10:18pm_.

There are some lost calls and some messages left.

_[08:14pm] Superbro: good luck tonight bro_

_[08:57pm] Gramps: Hi angel, it’s Claire. What did you had for dinner honey?_

There were some more messages from his friends. And Chris. Fuck, Chris left him a lot of messages and calls.

_[06:47pm] Spirit: hey wolfy, I chose the movies already, get ready to shit your pants_

_[06:54pm] Spirit: my dad said I can sleep at your home tonight so I don’t wake him in the middle of the night_

_[06:59pm] Spirit: theres no problem right?_

_[07:54pm] Spirit: my dads going out, I’ll ask him to bring us pizza, what do you want?_

_[07:58pm] Spirit: asked for extra cheese_

_[08:27pm] Spirit: hey, im coming to your door. you could use a look on your phone from time to time you know_

_[08:36pm] *Lost phone call from Spirit*_

_[08:38pm] Spirit: daniel you’re not hearing me? the door is locked_

_[08:41pm] Spirit: dude the pizza is cooling down. its freezing out here_

_[08:43pm] *Lost phone call from Spirit*_

_[08:44pm] Spirit: is this snoring coming from your window? are you really sleeping dude?_

_[08:49pm] *Lost phone call from Spirit*_

Fuck. It’s late. Chris was here almost two hours ago. _Fuck_ , that’s not what Daniel planned.

_[10:21pm] Superwolf: hey chris, man sorry, I crashed so hard, sorry_

_[10:21pm] Superwolf: you still up?_

_[10:22pm] Superwolf: Chris?_

He decided to make a call. After some seconds Chris picked up.

“Chris? Oh man. Sorry, really, I didn’t wake you up right?” Daniel said urgently.

“No man, but I’m in bed already,” Chris said with a low voice. “It’s ok, no problem.” It isn’t ok. Daniel was feeling like shit.

“Oh… Look, I didn’t mean to make you wait outside, I swear. It was just a quick nap and I... Maybe you can still come here?” Daniel said not worrying about sounding too hopeful this time.

“Man, I’m in bed already. It’s late and–“

“Come on Chris, I know you didn’t eat that pizza alone. And your horror movies will be way funnier now. Pretty please?” He tried to make the more pleading voice he could.

“Daniel…” it was silent for some seconds till he heard an irritated sound coming from the other side. “ _Dammit_. Ok! You never change. I’ll get there in ten minutes. But if you don’t open the door as soon as I get there, Dan, I swear…” Daniel couldn’t keep a relieved laugh.

“Ok, captain.”

He heard the call ending and threw himself back on his bed. He was feeling tired, but at the same time he wasn’t. _Well, I just took a one-day-long nap_. His brain was tired and blurry and he was trying to focus on the memories of the strange dream he had. And as he focused it was actually becoming clear, piece by piece, like a puzzle. It felt so real.

He then sat on the edge of the bed and began to stand up to get ready. But suddenly his vision went dark blurred and his body lost balance. He would fall to the ground if it wasn’t for his quick thinking bringing the chair with his powers to hold on to. He stood there for some seconds with his hands on his head waiting for it to stop hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, thank you for reading ^.^  
> I don't know when I'll be able to post the next one but I hope you liked this one!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my all time fav boys and it's very calm and soft and I hope you like it ^.^

Should I keep it messy? Maybe use some water, I could try styling it. No, not like that. Ugh, I should just leave it like this.

Daniel had just changed his clothes for more comfortable ones. He was now combing his hair in front of the mirror wondering if it looks good enough. But good for what? He wasn’t sure. It is just a normal night watching movies with his best friend. After some more attempts he decided to just leave it falling over his eyes. He should probably get a haircut soon.

He then decided to brush his teeth, just to get rid of the bad taste his nap left in his mouth. While doing that he started wondering how he should handle things with Chris tonight. Maybe he should be straightforward, just say it. Would it be a bit too over the top? Maybe just act normally and then…mention it, casually, like it isn’t bothering him? Just tell him how drunk he was and how it don’t have to change things between them. Yeah…

The knocks on the front door pull Daniel out of his mind. Chris must be outside already. He quickly washes his mouth and puts his toothbrush inside the drawer. Looking there he sees his cologne. Should he…

He hears another knock and grabs the bottle, using just a little around his neck. He likes to smell good, it wouldn’t cause any harm anyway. He then quickly leaves the bathroom and goes downstairs.

“I’m coming!” He says just some seconds before getting to the door and unlocking it. When he opened he got a view of a Chris in his pineapples pajamas, holding a box of pizza and with a blanked around his shoulders. “Hey,”

“Hey, sleeping beauty! Finally done dreaming?” Chris asks with a provocative smile, giving the pizza box for Daniel to hold. He should be angry at Daniel, but Chris was the best.

“H–Hey, you could at least have tried to check on me, who sleeps this long in a day? I could have hit my head and passed out, or…” Daniel tries to defend himself without blushing, but he fails.

“You talk like it was the first time you did something like that. And I was pretty sure you were deadass sleeping, I heard your sleeping sounds by the window,” Chris says while entering the house and walking to the living room.

“Hey, I don’t make any sleeping sounds!” Daniel just followed him and decided to lay the box on the couch. “I brought my mattress here so we could... I don't know, I think it's cooler than the couch,” Daniel said pointing to the mattress he put right in front the couch with some pillows.

“Ok. That’s cool. I have around five new movies on my pen drive. I’ll let you choose so you can’t say I chose the worst one afterwards,” Chris said throwing himself to the mattress.

“Haha, funny,” Daniel sat by his side and used his powers to turn his Playbox on and plug the pen drive. He then grabbed the pizza box and put it on his lap, opening it. “You only ate one slice?”

“Meh, I’m a little sick of cheese.”

“You could’ve just bought another one,” Daniel said biting almost a whole slice.

“But I know it’s your favorite. And you’ll eat the most of it anyway,” Chris grabbed another slice and gave it a normal human bite.

“Uhn…” Daniel tried to go through the movies on the screen and read their synopsis. He was hoping to find one without much gore or jump scares. “Uh, what’s this one about?” Daniel asked pointing to the title on the screen. _Hereditary, 2018_.

“Oh, do you remember this movie? We were going to the movies to watch it but then you got sick after falling in that river. I guess we never watched it. We could do it now. I think it’s just a movie about possessing and stuff like that. What do you think?”

“Possessing? Uhn…alright, let’s watch this one. Why do you like these kind of things anyway?”

“Come on! I’m sure it’ll be fun! You’re so fearful to a living weapon,” Chris said with his usual playful smile. Daniel rewarded him with a pillow in his face and pressed the play on the movie. “Hey! Wait, turn off the lights,” Chris said pausing the movie with the controller.

“Wha– really man?” Daniel asked with a face that said _please don’t._

 _“_ Comeeee on Dan,” Chris said grabbing his arm and shaking it. “Do you really think anything would dare messing with the spirit squad? Horror movies aren’t supposed to be watched with lights on dude,” Daniel smiled to the mention of their old nicknames. He got convinced and turned the switch off, even if he regretted it immediately.

When the movie properly started they got closer on the mattress to share the blanket. They were sitting side by side with their backs on the couch behind them. Every now and then Daniel looked around the room just to be sure they were still safe, always getting another slice of pizza to distract himself. Chris on the other side was paying all his attention to the movie. Daniel tried too, but he really rather pay attention to anything else. Like their legs touching beneath the blanket.

After some more minutes of Daniel being tensed and scared, Chris suddenly turned his face to him and began to watch him. He then got really close to Daniel’s shoulder with his nose. It made Daniel go completely still and hold his breath.

“You smell good,” Chris said turning his head back to the screen. Daniel took some more seconds to start breathing again.

“I– I…Do you like it? I guess I…Uh, I should use it more I guess.”

“Of course I like it. I’m the one who said you should buy it, aren’t I?”

“Oh, yes, it was…” Daniel thought about the day some months ago when they were walking around town to buy Claire her groceries when Daniel decided to try some colognes. Chris said this one suited him, so he bought it.

Daniel was now trying his best to pay attention to the movie, but every split of second he turned his head just a little to look at Chris. He was feeling a bit too nervous to be just the movie’s fault. But Chris just said he likes the way Daniel smells. Does it mean something? Daniel knows it doesn’t mean anything and his brain was just messing with him. And probably he was crazy too, because he swears the spot their legs were touching was burning. He was looking at Chris again at the same time the other was going to face him to talk something about the movie. Their eyes met and Chris stopped whatever he was going to say.

Daniel was blushing and Chris was just staring at him. After some time he felt Chris moving his body and they were sitting closer to each other. They were now facing the screen but Daniel wasn’t watching anything at all. He was feeling the heat coming from Chris’ side and it was making him blush more. It was right when he got jump scared by the movie and it just made him press all his body to the other boy in a reflex.

“I AM…UH…” Daniel said standing from the mattress in a breath. “I’m going to drink some water, do you want some?”

“No, thanks. Hey, do you want to me to pause it?”

“No need to,” Daniel said already in the kitchen. He drank some water from the fridge while his face was still burning. _Dude, what the fuck, RELAX_. It’s just Chris, it’s your best friend, stop being dumb.

He took the chance to float the pizza box, now empty, to the sink. He then returned to the movie and sat by Chris’ side again.

“It’s almost over already,” Chris said without taking his eyes off the screen. And after some more strange scenes and a disturbing ending, it was over to Daniel pleasure.

“What kind of sick script was that? What does it even mean? Dude how can you be so at ease watching stuff like this?” Daniel asked thinking of the images the movie impregnated on his mind for probably a long time. And he didn’t even payed it that much attention.

“It was so dope! I missed watching these movies man, I really liked this one,” Chris said with a bouncing animation.

“Well, good for you then, because I didn’t. I just hope I don’t have nightmares about it,” Daniel said crossing his arms.

“Of course you didn’t like it, you didn’t even payed attention to the whole thing!”

Daniel wasn’t expecting Chris to notice that. Well…

“I– I was paying attention, of course I was.” Daniel said and Chris got a challenging face.

“Ok, so… Tell me the name of the grandmother.”

“…I remember. I just don’t…”

“I knew it!” Chris said and punched Daniel softly. “You seemed distracted the whole time, it’s something wrong?”

 _Oh, no, nothing’s wrong, I just spent the whole time looking at you._ Of course Daniel couldn’t say that. He has to think about something else.

“Today I… I had a strange dream,” he decided to talk about the weird things he was remembering from his early nap. “Sean was there, but not the real Sean. He was like, my little brother, and we spent all the day together talking and playing. And my dad was there too, like…Like he used to be,” Daniel was now with a contemplative look on his face, looking at Chris. “It felt so real Chris, like I was really there and could feel everything.”

“Dan,” Chris said laying his hand on Daniel’s shoulder with a concerned look. “Sorry. I didn’t know. I guess it meant a lot. I mean… I hope it was a good dream, you know, being with them and…” Chris saw Daniel was starting to get emotional so he just wrapped his arm around the other shoulders and stayed there by his side.

“Yeah… You’re right, it was pretty good,” Daniel said with a smile.

After some more seconds Chris got up and told he was going to the kitchen to get them some snacks to eat before sleeping. Daniel got the chance to check his phone and his messages. But he checked everything and Chris was taking too long. He turned back to call him but Chris wasn’t on the kitchen. He wasn’t anywhere around.

“Chris? Chris where are you?” Daniel began to stand from the mattress to look for him. “Chris it’s dark, it isn’t funny,” he took some steps to look at the hall. “I swear if you’re trying to–“

“ROOAAAR!”

“AAAAAGH,”

Chris just jumped from the corner of the hall and attacked Daniel with his super-efficient prank attempt. Almost super-efficient actually, because Daniel grabbed his shirt when he screamed and they both fell with their backs on the couch.

“You. Can’t. Mess. With. The. Bad. Wolf,” Daniel said while he tried to grab Chris’ arms and pin him to the couch, but the boy kept resisting and pushing Daniel away. But then Chris decided to counterattack and sent his fingers straight to the area beneath Daniel’s arms where he (for god knows what reason) knew the taller got the tickles. It made his opponent open his guard so Chris could turn the tables and keep on tickling him to his defeat.

“Chr– Chris, please. PLEASE, stop, Chris–” Daniel begged for mercy while crying and laughing his lungs off. Chris them stopped the torture and grabbed a pillow, raising it to give his finishing attack.

“Haaaa!!!”

But what Chris didn’t expect was a flying pillow to come from his back and land a strike right in his head, making him fly to land with his back on the mattress behind them. Daniel was quick to catch his breath again and take control over his opponent, trapping his torso with his legs and holding his arms with his hands.

“I win,” Daniel said grinning.

“Ok, you win, bad puppy. Cheater,” Chris said with a pouty face, making Daniel laugh more.

They just stayed there like that. Daniel eventually stopped laughing and noticed Chris was watching him. Daniel then felt his brain abandoning him and his breathing became a little erratic. Without thinking, Daniel brushed Chris’ hair out of his forehead. The room was so silent they could hear the crickets outside.

Daniel’s body wanted to lean in. Daniel was almost leaning towards him.

But them he let go of his arms and quickly got off him.

“You didn’t even scare me.”

“Yeah right.”

They again sat with their backs on the couch. Chris was looking to the window on their right and Daniel was staring at his hands. They were both silent.

Maybe it is the opportunity Daniel was waiting for.

“Chris, I want to talk to you,” he said crossing his legs looking at the boy.

“…Okay,” Chris said expectant.

“About…Uh, last week. What happened at that party. When I… I kissed you. I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know, I was just too out of my mind, I didn’t know what I was doing. And I’m sorry, I mean… I know things between us are kind of weird this last week and I know it’s my fault, and I regret it. You’re my best friend, and I can’t lose our friendship over a silly thing like that. It doesn’t have to change anything,” Daniel tried to say everything he could before he lost his courage. He said everything looking to the pillow he was squeezing with his fingers, too nervous to face Chris. When he finally looked up he saw Chris with a conflicted face, opening and closing his mouth.

“What–? I thought…So when you…I– I,” Chris stopped looking at Daniel and began to face the mattress. “Yeah… of course. You’re right. It doesn’t change anything.”

“So we’re good? We can just forget I did that, right?”

“Of course…”

“Cool,”

“Cool.”

They kept sitting there hearing the wind blowing outside without saying anything more. Chris was turned looking to the window and there was a heavy silence between them. Daniel was feeling kind of sad right now but at least things will go back to normal with Chris. It’s all that matters.

“Hey, Daniel,” he saw Chris turning to him again. “I’m kind of tired already, I guess I’m going to sleep.”

“Oh, right. Me too” Daniel said, laying down and using his power to grab his blanket.

“Good night,” Chris said and turned his back to Daniel.

“Good night, Chris,” Daniel turned to the opposite direction, staring at the wall and not feeling like sleeping at all. 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

_“Daniel! Dude, where are you going?” Chris asked, following his all soaked best friend walking in the middle of a crowd._

_“Come on Chris, hurry!” The song at the house is very loud and it makes harder for Chris to understand what Daniel is saying. And Daniel being that drunk doesn’t help either._

_For a split of seconds Chris lost sight of Daniel, just to find him moments later lying with his face on the grass at the back of the house._

_“Dan! Oh my god, what happened dude?” Chris asked him while hurrying to his side to help him get up._

_“I… I think I tripped and fell,” Daniel said like he wasn’t even sure._

_“No shit Sherlock. Come, let me help you,” Chris tried to help him stand but the boy was way heavier than he looks. He wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders and the other around his torso. “Man, look at you. Your clothes are a mess, Claire’s gonna kill you. I think it’s time to take you home,” Chris said trying to brush his clothes but it wouldn’t be so easy._

_“Chrisss, I’m sleepy,” Daniel said forcing his weight down. This boy isn’t making things easier for him._

_“Come on loser, we drank almost the same amount, you can’t be that bad,”_ _Chris said wondering when Daniel drank so much. I guess I failed my secret mission to watch him, sorry Claire._

_Daniel then decided he didn’t want to walk anymore, forcing Chris to stop too. When Chris turned to ask what was up, he saw Daniel closely staring deep into his eyes._

_“You’re so gorgeous,” he heard the boy saying right in front of his face and his brain instantly melted down._

_“What!?” Chris thought he was very sober until this point. He must have heard it wrong._

_“You’re– so…” Daniel said putting one of his hands on Chris’ cheek. Then he was slowly leaning towards Chris and it made his mind go completely blank. The other second he was with his eyes closed and feeling Daniel’s lips moving against his._

_Very soft lips. Tasting like a mix of citrus and alcohol._ _Chris felt something prickling him and he knew Daniel wasn't the only one with grass and mud on the clothes anymore. But he didn’t care, he was more focused on the contrast of Daniel’s warm body with the cold soaked clothes._

_When he felt Daniel pulling away he opened his eyes again. They were staring at each other._

_Daniel just kissed him. Daniel kissed him. Daniel kissed him!_

_They kissed…_

_“It was good,” Daniel said with a shy smile._

_“Yeah. Yeah it was,” Chris agreed feeling himself blush. They were still close enough for him to be able to smell the cologne Daniel bought with him some months ago. Daniel was still holding onto him with a very poor body balance._

_“Hey, we still have to get you home,” Chris said beginning to walk again, with Daniel trying to go along with him this time_

_“Hey, don’t drop the subject like that! I just kissed you,” Daniel said giving him a silly smile. “Did you really like it?”_

_It made Chris blush even more but made him laugh too._

_“Yeah, I really liked it,” he said looking at Daniel._

_“We could do it again then,” Daniel said with his head on his shoulder. They were alone at the streets at this point. Their own street wasn’t far from here._

_“I don’t think it’s a good idea Dan, you’re too drunk,”_

_“So? Don’t you want another one? Or just a little peck, like boyfriends do?”_

_“What are you talking about?” Chris asked while laughing. Daniel was being clingy and it was cute._

_“I wish you were my boyfriend, I like you,” Daniel said looking at his eyes._

_“Y–You’re just drunk Dan, don’t be silly. Tomorrow you’ll probably forget you said that,”_

_“I won’t! I really like you. Do you think we could be boyfriends? I think I would be a good boyfriend,”_

_“I–I’m sure you would Dan,” Chris’ heart was beating so fast it looked like a joke. He was sure he shouldn’t give that much credit to a babbling drunk. But Daniel saying these things to him was really pulling some strings in his chest._

_When they finally arrived at the front of the Reynold’s house Chris pressed the bell and hoped Claire was still awake. After only some seconds he heard the lady opening the door._

_“Oh my god! Daniel, baby, what happened to you?” Of course she would get mad, but not before checking every inch on Daniel’s skin._

_“Grandma, I’m feeling a little sick”_

_“Jesus, I knew it would happen! Come here,” Claire said grabbing his hand and taking him inside. “Chris, thank you for looking after him, I know it’s not an easy thing to do,” Chris laughed and heard Daniel saying “Hey!”_

_Right before Claire closed the door Daniel walked outside again and wrapped Chris into a tight hug._

_“Good night, Chris.”_

_When Daniel got inside again, Chris walked to his own house and tried to get rid of that silly smile on his face._


	4. Chapter Four

"You told him what…?"

Daniel heard his brother saying through the phone while he was across the kitchen getting a cup of juice.

It was Saturday morning, so they were having breakfast together like they usually do. They got used to it since Sean usually opens his shop a bit later on Saturdays and Daniel was always home at the mornings.

Daniel had just cooked some eggs and took the seat by the counter where his phone was.

"That I didn't mean it," he answered after taking a sip.

"And why would you say that?" Sean asked with disbelief.

"Well, because it's true. I never meant to make him uncomfortable."

"So you did mean to kiss him," Sean wasn't asking. It made Daniel blush.

"I was drunk! Out of my mind and all that stuff," Daniel said looking at the eggs and avoiding Sean's gaze. He heard his brother laughing.

"You're even worse than me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have a crush on Chris and you can’t hide it, Daniel," that made him turn back to his phone.

"You can't be so sure! It's not like that," Sean looked at him like he was ready to prove him wrong.

"Oh, so what about that day Chris skipped one of your gaming nights to go to the movies with that other boy? Stephen said you were in the worst mood all week long."

"It WAS a stressful week, I was studying a lot, that's all," Daniel said crossing his arms over the counter.

"And what about the time you told me about Chris’ crush on that basketball player and you decided to start playing it, like, a week later?"

“You said yourself I should try it because I’m getting taller!” Daniel said with a mix of an angry face and an offended voice. 

“And you were never keen about it, until…”

“So what? I–”

“Oh, and about all the times you sent me a photo of your clothes when the two of you were going out, asking if it was ‘neat’?” Sean asked with a triumphant smile.

“Ok Sean, shut up already,” Daniel said with a facepalm. “So maybe a have a bit of a crush on my best friend. What about it? It doesn’t mean I have to feed it,” Daniel said, looking down at the egg remains he was now playing with. Was he feeding it? He knows how hard he tried to avoid these feelings for so long, but it seems to be useless if even Sean noticed it.

“Daniel, there’s nothing about it, you’re not committing a crime dude,” Sean said with a soft smile. “I know you fear you’d ruin your friendship or whatever. But have you ever thought that maybe it could work out? Maybe he likes you too, you’ll never know if you never tell.”

“I don’t know…” Daniel kept his gaze down. “I don’t think he liked when I mentioned the kiss yesterday.

“Or maybe when you said you regret it?” Sean asking pouring a mug of coffee. Daniel kept in silence.

They kept chatting for some minutes and Sean told Daniel about the “party” he was going tonight. In fact it would be just him and his friends gathering up to drink and mess around. Good for him, Daniel likes when his brother goes out for fun, he’s working too much lately. Daniel on the other hand had nothing planned to his day. After saying bye to his brother, he watched some tv shows, texted some of his friends and scrolled for what felt like hours on his twitter. And like this, hours gone by.

After eating anything digestible he found left in the fridge, he sat on the couch and wondered what he should do. He could text the guys and call for a basketball practice. Sean believing it or not, he was starting to get the hang of it. But nah, today he wasn’t really in the mood. On Saturdays like this Chris would usually come so they could play some games, or maybe watch a weird movie.

But today, early in the morning, Chris woke up and said he needed to go. His dad needed help with something and after that he would go to Sheila’s, as he promised her. They had barely spoken in the morning. Daniel wants to believe he fixed things but it’s not what he feels like.

He felt something crawling next to him and looked at Rosa getting to the couch to lay her head on his lap. He smiled and started to pet next to her ears.

“You’re too big to lay here girl, don’t tell Claire,” he heard her silent ‘woof’. “Why can’t I fix things up, Ro?” Daniel looked at her waiting for a response. She stayed with her head on his lap, watching him. “Can you give me any tips, maybe?” She made a little grunt and got herself to the ground to get comfortable on her bed. Daniel laughed. “Okay, okay.”

He was left with no options after all, so he decided to do what any good young boy his age usually does. He got up from the couch and started to make his way to his bedroom to take a nap.

There he took his phone and went for his messages. It’s _12:26pm_. Chris and Sheila are probably playing that new game by now, he shouldn’t bug him. But it’s just a text, no big deal.

_[12:28pm] Superwolf: hey C. hope you’re having fun :)_

My god. He don’t even write like this normally, what is he even texting? Whatever, he can think about it later, he just needs to shut down for now. He got to his bed and laid down, feeling something odd beneath his pillow.

It’s just that stone he found. He must have left it here after his nap yesterday. He just set it by his side and closed his eyes.

*

After only some minutes he heard his phone ringing by his side. He accepted the call by reflex and put it to his ear without opening his eyes.

“Huh, hello? Grandma?”

“Oh, Daniel, Hi! So you finally decided to answer me, jerk?” Wait. This definitely isn’t Claire. “So you think you can throw a shit show like that and simply ghost everyone right after? Would it hurt to answer me?” This girl's voice isn't familiar at all. It doesn't belong to any of Daniel's friends neither. “Daniel, say something!”

“Oh, sorry, I– I’m really sorry but I don’t know…”

“Man, listen. I know you’re not like that and I know you’re feeling bad right now. I hope at least. But I want to listen to you too! You know I trust you Dada but I’m just…really sad with you right now,” Daniel knows he probably was supposed to say something but he was too lost to do so. “I’ll try to go to your house tomorrow so we can talk, maybe I can talk with her too. Answer me this time, would you?”

“Ok,” Daniel answered without knowing what he was responding to. The girl was talking with so much confidence for this call to be a mistake.

“Bye brother, love you,” and so the call ended.

He was in Seattle again. The curtains were closed and it was dark, the only source of light coming from the computer screen, but he already could recognize this foreign room. He turned his attention back to the phone in his hand. Did he just talk with one of his alternative-reality-friends? And what was she talking about? What did I do? No, wait, it wasn’t me. The other Daniel.

_The other Daniel._ It just made him realize he was inside the body of another person. But it was him at the same time. It makes his head hurts. He still doesn’t even know if this reality is real.

Taking a look on his phone and the last call was made by ‘Bonnie’ with a bunny emoji. What messages she was talking about? When he was about to click on the chat something slams into his door. It makes him stand up and walk to open it.

“Oops, sorry,” it’s Sean. Little Sean. With a box dropped to the ground and a lot of toys on his feet. “I tripped.”

“That’s ok, let me help you,” Daniel dropped to his knees and started to replace the toys in the box. Sean was watching him attentively. When he put the last toy in the box, he gave it back to Sean.

“Thanks…” he said walking to his room and dropping the box there. “Are you feeling better?”

“Uh, better from what?” Daniel said leaning on the doorframe.

“I mean, you seemed a bit moody this morning. And you said you woke with a headache after a weird dream so…”

“Oh, yes, definitely. Way better now.”

“Mm, ok,” Sean sat on the edge of his bed and Daniel did the same by his side. “Dad said you going through…things. Are you okay?” Sean said, choosing his words slowly.

“Of course! It’s just…teenager stuff and, you know, these kinds of things. Nothing to worry about,” Daniel said smiling and putting one arm around Sean’s shoulders. Daniel suspects he knows as much as Sean about the situation but it seemed to comfort him.

“Cool! You know, I was thinking…”

“That’s a relief,” Daniel said with a playful smile.

“Shut up!” Sean said pulling away with a giggle. “I was thinking about that camping thing you said. I really want to go and it could cheer you up too!” Sean said like it was The plan.

“Like, today? Oh, I wasn’t thinking about doing it so fast, but...”

“Oh, come on Dan. You’ll end up giving up if we take too long. And it’s Saturday! Or do you really plan to sleep through the whole weekend?”

It made Daniel feel deeply affected. Twice.

“I…Yeah, you’re right,” it isn’t like he would spend a chance to go camping with his brother anyway. “But we still have to ask dad. Where is he, by the way?”

“He went to Sam’s but he said he will be back in a few minutes. Will you ask him?”

“Sure, I will.”

“Yeah!!” Sean said bouncing on the bed. “It will be so cool! We can take some toys and food too.”

“Right, camping boy, come help me choose what we can take.”

Daniel let him choose what he wanted to take with them and watched him put everything in his backpack. Soon after he heard the car downstairs and Esteban was coming from the door behind them.

“Hi kids, what are we packing for?” 

“Hi dad. Daniel wants to ask you something,” Sean said pointing at his brother.

“Hey dad,” it’s been so long since he felt the expectation of asking his father for anything. “So, we’re thinking of going camping. Sean said he never done it and I think today would be a good day. Maybe.”

“You want to go camping?” His father looked at him with a confused face. “Did I get it right?”

“Well, yeah. It could be fun I guess. The tree of us hiking and stuff,” he said while Sean was hugging his backpack and looking between them.

“Ok, I’m surprised,” Esteban said smiling and crossing his arms. “Sorry hijo, but today I’ll meet Sam in a city nearby. I can get you there before though. Where exactly you guys want to go?”

“I know a place!” Daniel answered feeling a chill in his spine. “I mean, some friends used to go there some time ago. I can show you on google I think,” he said getting his phone and searching on the app the place he visited with online maps so many times over the last years. “It’s here,” he said handing the phone to Esteban.

“Mm, I bit far away. And kind of in the middle of nowhere, don’t you think son?” His father didn’t seem too positive about the place. Some years ago Daniel would think the same honestly, but now he just wants to go there one more time again.

“I know, but it’s safe! I know it is, and we would be careful.”

“You know I trust you but… Daniel, I can’t let my kids sleep alone in a forest like this. But I can take you there to spend the day and pick you back before the sun goes down. If that’s ok to you,” he said looking to Sean too. The kid looked a bit let down with the deal.

“Yeah… It’s not the same as camping but I guess that’s ok too,” said Sean looking at the things he put in his backpack.

“Ok dad, that’s cool,” Daniel isn’t surprised about Esteban worrying too much about them doing something like this. Daniel knows nothing can hurt himself (or Sean), but knowing his father would not let something like that just happen normally. It's a feeling he hasn't had for a long time, it's soothing. 

“Ok, I’ll drive you guys there then. Sean, go change your clothes, pick some boots and jeans,” after a brief nod Sean went to his room. “And Daniel, I think I have an old backpack in my room that you could use, wait a sec.”

After taking his father’s backpack and picking a few things he wanted to take, he was ready to go and was with his father downstairs waiting for Sean.

“Here, take this,” his dad was giving him some kind of bottle. “I know you probably won’t find any of them, but one can never be too careful. Use it if any bears or other animals get close to you. And better not tell Sean about it.”

“Okay,” _just squirrels and rabbits._ He’s been there.

When Sean ran down the stairs and threw himself inside the car, they were ready to go. Esteban turned his gps on and soon they were going through the streets of Seattle. It’s been so long for Daniel. Like another life. He recognizes one place or another, but he can barely remember the houses or the people walking outside. He probably shut down this part of his memory long ago.

*

It feels so weird. Watching the threes going by and his brother and father babbling about some boxing match he didn’t know about. One thing was being inside his old house again. Other is being outside, with the ones he couldn’t be with anymore.

It kind of scared him. Sometimes when he looked out the window he could see himself and Sean walking outside, under the sun with bruises on his feet. Thinking about it now made it almost feel like an old nightmare.

What cost them 2 days before, now took just over an hour, with his dad driving under decent speed. Soon they were just at the entrance of the forest.

“Is it here?” His dad asked while Sean was glued to the window.

“Yes…Yes it’s here,” Daniel said getting out of the car, with the others following him. Sean quickly was reading some signs left on the board.

“Daniel, I need both of you to be exactly here when I come back at 6pm, deal?”

“Of course, we’ll be.”

“Great. The place I need to be today isn’t as much far from here, if anything happens just call me and I’ll come.”

“Okay dad,” Daniel said while his father hugged him and whispered a ‘and watch your brother’.

Right after that he was saying bye to Sean and getting into his car again to leave. Daniel really wanted him to be there with them too, that was his plan initially. But now that he left, it was just himself and his brother alone again. With trees as big as he can remember.

“Wow, Dan, did you know bears can open cars? That’s awesome,” Sean said near him. He was just standing and looking deep into the forest in front of him. Suddenly he doesn’t know if he can do it anymore. “Hey, is something wrong?” He felt his brother coming to his side.

“Nothing, just–“ he rubbed his hands on his jeans to get rid of the sweat. “It’s a little scary, uh?” 

“Isn’t that bad. But if you feel scared you can hold my hand and we’ll go together,” the little one said showing his hand. Daniel smiled and held it.

“Yeah bro, that will work.”

And like that they walked together into the forest and into the birds happily singing alongside the wind. When they got to the open area Sean let go of his hand and started to go from place to place, trying to find strange rocks or pretty flowers between the bushes. Daniel used this time to walk around the place and see what he had seen so many years ago. Now with new eyes.

The trail blazes Sean showed him. The berries he got to eat and the ones he didn’t. The trees they used to play hide-n-seek. Everything seemed to be so fun and innocent at that moment. That’s probably what little Sean is feeling right now. And this time there’s no secrets underneath. This time he really gets to have a good day.

When Sean was reading a sign next to a three, Daniel came running behind him and bumped a fist in his back.

“Tag, you’re it!”

“Hey! Come back, loser!” Sean started to run after him too, trying to avoid trees and jumping vines across the ground. Sean was laughing at the whole time, but after some more minutes, Daniel was running out of breath. He remembered then why his brother was a runner in the first place. Soon after he was sitting to the ground and taking a deep breath.

“Ha! I won,” said Sean bumping against him and sitting on the ground too. “That was fun. I though you didn’t know how to run.”

“What do you even mean?” Daniel said laughing. “I’m not a pro runner but I’m improving, you know.”

“Heh, you’ll get there,” Sean said taking off the backpack and opening it. “I’m getting hungry, can we eat?”

“Sure, let’s take one of the tables.”

When they got to the table Sean put everything he picked on it and started with the snacks. Daniel decided to eat too. It’s so calm and quiet out here. It could be one of Daniel’s favorite places.

“Hey, you could tell me what’s going on with you, you know?” Sean said looking up at the trees.

“Ah, forget it, it’s no big deal,” well, if only Daniel knew what was going on, maybe he could tell.

“It’s enough to bug you, isn’t it?”

Daniel had an idea. It wasn’t the same thing but…

“Ok, you’re right. So…” he watched his brother turn his eyes to him again. “I kind of fell in love with my best friend.”

“Oh…” Sean said, staring at him.

“…”

“And…?”

What does he mean ‘and’?

“What do you mean and?” Daniel asked gesturing with his arms. “You can’t fall in love with your best friend.”

“Why not?” Sean asked with a puzzled face

“Well, first, they probably don’t like you back. And then it could ruin your friendship.”

“Uh. You sound dumb,” _oof._ “How are you going to keep a secret from your best friend anyway? If you are really best friends, nothing can hurt your friendship!”

“Hunf, you make it sound too simple,” Daniel said crossing his arms.

“I thought you used to say you’re a player,” Sean said laughing, biting his sandwich. “I think you should tell,” he said with another bite. “What if, uh…If we have to move to another city and you never get to say it?”

“Yeah. I guess,” Daniel said, thinking of something. “By the way, what did I do today? Like, in the morning?” He saw his brother looking at him with knitted eyebrows. “My headache, uh, affected my memory. Kind of.”

“Weird. Nothing special, you woke feeling bad, you were looking like ass. I heard you asking dad about our grandparents I think, that was weird. Then you went to play something.”

“Oh. Right. That was it,” Daniel said looking at his surroundings. “Is it getting darker here?”

That’s when they heard the first thunder.

“Fuck, it’s going to rain. Sean, pick your backpack. Let’s go!” Daniel said gathering his things and helping Sean with his. After that he grabbed his brother’s hand and headed into the forest.

“Danny! Where are we going?” They could already feel the first drops of rain falling between the trees. And more thunders. It’s going to be a heavy rain.

“We need somewhere to stay. Just follow me!”

Daniel guided them along the way, helping Sean with the obstacles on their path.

“Wow, we’re far from the picnic area,” Sean said when Daniel helped him down the hill. “Look at these weird mushrooms!”

“Sean, come on, careful not to slip,” the rain was strong already. If they stay a bit more in here they would be soaked in no time.

Soon enough they were getting where Daniel wanted.

“What’s this? Oh my goood,” Sean hurried to his brother’s side. “It’s almost like a real cave. That’s so cool!”

“Yeah. We’ll be safe from the rain here. It shouldn’t last for so long anyway,” Daniel picked one shirt from his backpack to dry Sean with it.

“How do you know this place?” Sean asked wrapped around the clothing.

“I don’t.”

“You seemed to know where you were going.”

“Just… Lucky shoot, I guess,” Daniel turned back so he could see the stone walls behind them. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Super cool. We’re like…Old cave men!” Sean said hitting his chest.

“Or maybe like, cave animals!”

“That’s cool too! But what kind of animals are we?”

“We are the wolves. The wolf brothers,” Daniel said attacking Sean and pretending to bite his arm, tickling Sean in the process.

“Ahahah. The wolf brothers. That’s a cool team name,” Sean said, making a little growl.

“It’s the best. Come on, give me your best howl.”

“Uh…A-WOOOO. Like this?”

“Yeah, you’re born for it wolfy Sean,” Daniel said while they kept on playing wolves for some more times. After that they decided to share the gums they brought with them and Daniel gave Sean his phone so he could see the photos he took of the forest earlier. Sean showed him some of the things he found and kept too. Almost half an hour later, the rain was practically gone and they were stretching their legs.

“Look at that river, so beautiful, isn’t it?” Sean asked him, pointing to the river in the distance. This place doesn’t fail to awe Daniel, even after so many years.

“You’re right,” Daniel started to take some steps towards the river. Probably Sean already knows how to skip stones at this age, but if they were lucky maybe they can find something for him at the river bank.

“Hey, you can see so much further from up here!” Daniel turned back to see his brother had walked to the cave roof above him.

“Wait, I’m going there,” Daniel then started to walk to where his brother was at. But when he was about to climb the hill, something fast ran on the bushes behind him, making some branches shake. He turned to them to take a closer look at it.

“What was that? Is it an animal?” He heard Sean asking from up there.

“I don’t know, I guess–“ he turned back just in time to see his brother stepping closer to the edge to see what he was looking at, just in time to see him stepping on a wet stone and losing his balance.

In the blink of an eye, Sean was falling to the ground and Daniel was watching it in slow motion. Instinctively, he raised his hand.

It was soul-bound to him at this point. Like it was just a second part of him.

The tingling in his fingers. The atmosphere going just a bit heavy near him. The somewhat magic rumble coming from his mind. The feeling of touching the unreachable.

But none of those came.

His hand was raised. But Sean kept falling, and he kept watching it.

Until he heard his brother’s body colliding with the ground. Until he heard his painful scream.


End file.
